This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a prospective, controlled, randomized, open label interventional study to evaluate the efficacy of zolendronic acid (Zometa) in preventing the incidence and/or severity of bone mineral loss in patients undergoing allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplants (HCT).